Casinos and gaming venues typically offer patrons gameplay on electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) (e.g., slot machines, video poker machines, video keno machines, etc.) and game tables (e.g., poker tables, craps tables, blackjack tables, etc.). Many games offered at the casinos and gaming venues are individual, single-player games, in which players of one game do not have the ability to interact with players of another game. For example, a first patron playing a video slot game on a first EGM may not be able to interact with a second patron playing a video poker game on a second, adjacent EGM. Some games offered at the casinos and gaming venues are community or multiplayer games, such as poker, craps, and the like. In these multiplayer games, patron interaction typically occurs verbally (e.g., one patron speaking to another) or physically (e.g., one patron passing an object to a second patron).